


Make me float

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-17
Updated: 2006-08-17
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A Drabble, in response to the prompt"Swim"There are many ways of float.





	Make me float

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for the Scribbilous Forum at Checkmated.  Word Prompt:Swim  


* * *

"Dave, move your legs. Yeah, very good. Keep going; that’s my boy"  
  
Ron Weasley was teaching his three year old and his younger son, David, to swim. They were in the pool he had conjured in the backyard of their house. The little boy was having so much fun splashing water over his father and himself, while Ron was holding his hands and walking around the pool. David’s blue eyes seemed brighter in contrast with his red hair, darker because it was wet. He started blowing into the water's surface because his siblings, Matthew and Catherine, were doing it and giggling a lot at the effect it made on the water - like it was boiling.  
  
Catherine held her older brother by his shoulders and made puppy eyes, saying, "Matt, make me float."  
  
Matthew started laughing. "No, you are too heavy for that."  
  
The seven year old girl looked at her brother like she would start to cry at any moment, and she left Matthew's arms.  
  
Ron chuckled when he saw his ten years old son looking at his sister with a panicked look.  
  
"Okay, Cathy. I´ll do it. Give me your hands."   
  
She grinned and kissed Matthew's cheek.  
  
Ron got out of the pool with David in his arms and approached Hermione, who was sitting in a chair. She was preparing some sandwiches for the children.  
  
David jumped into Hermione´s lap. "Mummy, I schwim. Daddy shwim too"  
  
Hermione started drying David with a towel, kissing his forehead. "I saw, sweetie. Now you and your brother and sister have to take a nap."  
  
The little boy nodded and put his head on Hermione's shoulder, looking very tired from all the water activities.  
  
***********  
  
When Hermione came back from the house, Ron whispered in her ear, "While they're sleeping, do you want me to make you float?"  
  
Hermione winked and kissed him. "I think you don’t need much water for that."  



End file.
